We Feel Like Dancing
Move and Groove is a Wiggles Series 6 episode. Plot *'Song #1': You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - featuring Leo Sayer Leo and Sam take turns singing lead, and the Wiggles are asked to sing in Greek halfway through the song. *'Song #2': A Sailor Went To Sea / Hornpipe Each Wiggle takes a turn singing a verse of "A Sailor Went To Sea" but with some changes. Anthony's first verse is straightforward, then Murray replaces the word sea/see with "chop, chop, chop". Jeff's verse replaces sea/see with "knee, knee, knee" and finally Sam finishes with "sea, chop, knee". Anthony's drum roll on the snare transitions the song to the Hornpipe dance, performed by Clare, Emily, and Megan with the Wiggles cheering on through the boat's portholes. Anthony says it's time to paint a picture with music. Painting with Music Murray and Jeff are at the beach. Murray plays some guitar, and then Jeff plays his keyboard. They need your help. They're at the beach and they have sunscreen on but what's next? What do they need? Waves. Let's say "Waves!" Murray plays that surfing motif on his guitar as waves in the background are drawn in. What else do they need? How about boats? Let's say "Boats!" Jeff plays the Captain Feathersword theme song as boats appear. What else? How about seagulls. Let's say "Seagulls!" Murray plays his guitar with some wah wah sounds with his whammy bar as seagulls get drawn in. Murray thanks everyone for helping paint the picture. Anthony dressed as a cook says it's time for a nursery rhyme. *'Song #3': The Grand Old Duke of York Captain Feathersword sings the song while Ben plays the duke. The 10,000 men are played by Anthony and Jeff and digitally copied into the scene. Segue: Anthony, Emily, Sam and Clare promenade and bow/curtsey as elegant dancers. What Happens Next? It's Up To You! Anthony sings the introduction for the skit saying that the various Wiggles are here and what happens next is up to you. The scene starts with Anthony going over to the other Wiggles who are standing at the dock with the SS Feathersword in the background. They are waiting for Wags and Captain Feathersword to arrive. Murray says that he can hear them coming. Wags and the Captain arrive, say their usual hellos, then Anthony gives Wags a doggy pat on the head. Captain tries to explain what happened to them today, but starts running around making siren noises. Wags then adds how exciting it was, making whooshing noises and the Captain jumps in excitedly and both make sounds and noises together. Anthony stops them and Jeff asks Wags to talk first. Wags says they saw a fire engine with sirens blaring and the Captain describes the firefighters and that they put out a grass fire. Wags wants to be a firefighter but Anthony wonders how they could be without actual fires to put out. Anthony pauses the action as the characters freeze their movements and steps out to sing the verse about what happens next is up to you Anthony returns to the scene with everyone frozen and asks the audience if they know how they can all be firefighters. He exclaims yes that they can be firefighters in a story then starts the scene again telling the others his solution. Captain suggests that there's a fire burning in a deserted building while Sam says the Wags and Captain can be the firefighters and Sam, Murray and Jeff can be people out for a walk. Sam tells Anthony that he has a special part for him in the story and to wait. The three Wiggles pretend to walk and Jeff sees an old building on fire. Sam pretends to call the fire brigade and Wags and the Captain come in pretending to drive the fire truck then hose down the fire. Sam steps out of the action and tells the audience that next in the story the firefighters realize someone is trapped on the roof. He calls Anthony over to tell him he can be the person trapped on the roof and to stand on a barrel in from of Wags and Captain. Anthony waves and calls for help. Captain says he'll climb up and rescue him and picks up Anthony from the barrel. They all cheer as Anthony is saved, and Murray says the fire's out. Captain and Wags pretend to drive off on a fire truck. Anthony steps aside one last time to sing the final verse about having fun with everyone, then returns to the other Wiggles to say that it was very exciting, and here's another song. Segue: Dancers come in and dance across the screen *'Song #4': Over In The Meadow Segue: Sam pops up saying "Sound, sound, sound! Where can they be found? Maybe that's where Anthony's gone to investigate?" Three Charros Anthony introduces three charros guitarists: Mario, Captain Feathersword, and Ben. The first one (Mario) goes, "Ai-Yi-Yi!" The second one (Captain) goes, "Ai-Yi-Yi!" The third one (Ben) does the same. This repeats for another round. But on the third time through, Captain goes "Ahoy-hoy-There!" Huh? Anthony tells him "Ai-Yi-Yi!" but Captain keeps saying "Ahoy-hoy there!" After a couple of repeats, Anthony thinks something's funny, wondering who the second charro really is. He hears from the audience that it's actually Captain Feathersword. Anthony asks again while Captain motions them not to tell, and Anthony says he will check. Let's look at their outfits: The first one is wearing silver buttons. The second one has pirate buttons. Hmm. The first one has a lovely guitar. The second one has a feather sword guitar. The third one doesn't have an eye patch. The second one has a pirate eye patch. Anthony points to Captain and says "I think you're Captain Feathersword." Captain replies, "Oh no I'm not," but Anthony replies, "Oh yes you are" They repeat the exchange a bunch of times, but the evidence is irrefutable. The second charro gives up and confesses he is indeed the captain. Anthony tells the audience well done. Alternate titles *I Feel Like Dancing (Playhouse Disney title) }} Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2007 Category:2007 episodes Category:2008 episodes Category:2008 Category:Wiggles episodes